La Boîte
by Babina62
Summary: Quand Brooke Aide Ses Amis.


" C'est quoi ça "

 **Lucas vient d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand il a attendu frappé, en croyant y voir quelqu'un qu'il attend depuis plus de 15 minutes, qui n'es autre que Peyton avec qui il aime passer du temps, mais depuis quelque temps, c'est comme si elle l'éviter, il lui a même demandé ce qu'il lui arrivé, mais n'a rien répondu à part quel avait besoin de réfléchir à sa vie. Quand il ouvre sa porte, il n'y trouve personne juste une boite accompagnée d'un mot, il se baisse ramasse la boite et entre à nouveau avant de s'installer sur son lit où il pose la boite et prend le mot afin de le lire.**

" Salut, Lucas

Pour répondre à ta première question non ça ne vient pas de moi ce que contient la boîte.

Je sais que toi aussi, tu t'es rendu compte que miss Sawyer s'isoler et tu n'as rien dû apprendre en allant la voir, alors j'ai fouillé, oh oui, je sais ce n'ai pas bien, mais quand tu auras vu ce que contient la boite, tu me diras merci d'avoir fait la fouine.

Je sais Lucas, je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle, oh, je t'en prie ne fait pas ta tête du mec outré, ça fait un petit moment déjà que je sais ce que tu ressens pour elle. Comment je l'ai su, c'est assez simple enfaîte et je ne comprends pas comment elle ne l'a pas vu, tu es tellement différent avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Tu veux des exemples en voilà quelque un : La semaine dernière, on sait fait une soirée ciné tous ensemble et miss Sawyer n'es pas venus alors tu as voulu rentrer. Quand on te propose quelque chose et que tu te rends compte qu'elle ne sera pas la alors tune ne viens pas non plus.

J'ai moi-même posé des questions pour savoir ce quel avait et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle m'a dit " Ma vie et un vrai bordel maintenant " j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus tu me connais, mais rien à faire, elle est resté muette alors j'ai fouillé.

Brooke Davis.

PS : Regarde et lie stp."

 **Depuis plus de 10 minutes maintenant Lucas tourne en rond dans sa chambre a ce demandé ce qu'il devait faire de cette boite, l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'elle contient ou alors la rendre à Peyton. La curiosité le pousse vers cette boite mais, il a peur aussi que Peyton ce sente trahis s'il l'ouvre. Il ne sait pas du tout quoi faire quand son téléphone sonne, il voit un SMS de Brooke " Ouvre cette boite, trouillard ;) " ce qui le fait sourire avant de s'avancer vers son lit et de s'asseoir et de l'ouvrir.**

 **Ce qu'il voie en l'ouvrant ce son beaucoup de photo d'eux deux souvent entrain de rire ou tout simplement entrain de ce regardé pour pas dire de ce dévoré des yeux, il pose les photos sur son lit avant d'en sortir plusieurs lettres écrites par elle-même et la curiosité et plus forte que tout puisse qu'il l'ouvre la première qu'il trouve.**

" Salut, Lucas

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à t'écrire toutes ses lettres, tout en sachant que tu ne les verras jamais, car je suis une trouillarde.

Je devrais te les donné et comme ça, tu m'enverrais boulet et je me ferai plus aucun film plus insensé les un que les autres, mais voilà, je ne peux pas te les donner, je ne peux pas te laisser voir à quel point je peux t'aimais, oui, je t'aime Lucas et non pas comme mon amie.

Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quelle allure mon cœur battez et toi, tu m'as répondu que tu l'aimais aussi, mais tu as cru que je t'aimais comme un amie et je n'ai plus eu le courage après sa alors j'ai abandonné en me disant qu'il valait mieux t'avoir comme amie que pas du tout.

Minable, je sais bien, mais voilà, je n'ai pas la force t'entendre me rejeter gentiment, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je rêve de te dire et encore plus a ce que toi, tu me réponds, mais quand je me réveille la trouillarde et de retour et elle abandonne.

Peyton "

 **Lucas repose la lettre et remet le tout dans la boite avant de ce levé et de se rendre chez elle, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va lui dire et à vrai dire, il s'en moque le seul mot qu'il retient, c'est qu'elle aime le reste, il s'en moque, et c'est en moins de 10 minutes qu'il arrive chez elle et en le voyant avec cette boite, elle comprend que sa meilleure amie à fouillée " sale traite de meilleures amies " elle se recule afin de laisser Lucas entrer et il se dirige tous les deux dans la chambre de Peyton.**

 **Tous les deux sont silencieux et le silence de Lucas, mais Peyton au supplice, elle sait ce qu'il va lui dire, mais elle ne sait pas si elle et prête à recevoir un rejet, intérieurement, elle insulte sa meilleure amie de tous les noms d'avoir osé donner cette fichue boite a Lucas, et bon sang pourquoi elle a gardé toutes ses lettres.**

 _Lucas : Peyton_  
 _Peyton : Hum_  
 _Lucas en se mettant dernière elle : Peyton regarde moi stp_  
 _Peyton en ce retournant : Lucas stp ne le dit pas_  
 _Lucas : Quoi_  
 _Peyton en ce mordant la lèvre : Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu voies tout ça_  
 _Lucas en souriant : Je vais devoir remercier Brooke de me l'avoir déposé_  
 _Peyton : Pourquoi, pour que tu puisses lui dire que je viens de me faire humilier_  
 _Lucas : Non pour lui dire merci, merci, car je n'aurai jamais trouvé le moyen de faire le premier pas_  
 _Peyton en levant les yeux : Que quoi_  
 _Lucas en posant sa main sur sa joue : Peyton_  
 _Peyton en fermant les yeux : Lucas_  
 _Lucas : Je ne vais pas te faire de grand discourt juste te dire que moi aussi, je t'aime et non pas comme ton amie_  
 _Peyton : Si tu me fais une blague, ce n'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas marrant_

 **Lucas s'avance doucement d'elle et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un léger baiser, mais une fois ses lèvre posé sur les siennes le baiser ne deviens plus léger mais passionné. Longtemps bien plus longtemps plus tard Brooke recevra deux SMS qui lui diront simplement merci.**


End file.
